We're All Mad Here
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: Mature. NC-17. KakaNaruSasuSaku. They knew love wasn't always sunshine and daisies. In fact, sometimes it was almost as if their love wasn't even possible without an unhealthy dose of sex, drugs and violence. Inspired by the book 'Savages' by Don Winslow.


1.

Haruno Sakura. Female. Medical-nin. Princess. Pink hair. Green eyes. Pretty. Her ass is to _die_ for_. _Bad temper. _Killer_ punch mixed with aforementioned temper.

2.

Uchiha Sasuke. Male. ANBU. Bitch. Black hair. Black eyes. Gorgeous. Seriously, the guy is _dangerous_ to look at. Sharp tongue. Fire, lightning, sword… _mangekyo_ sharingan.

3.

Uzumaki Naruto. Male. Hokage. Idiot. Blond hair. Blue eyes. Handsome. Have you seen the guy _smile_. Overly heroic. Rasengan, sage mode, fucking _kyuubi_…

4.

Hatake Kakashi. Male. ANBU. Pervert. Silver hair. Brown eye. Red eye. Hunk. One word: _well-endowed_. Annoyingly mysterious. Mangekyo sharingan…_raikiri…_

5.

Back off. _Mine. _Fuck you.

6.

Sakura sat in the tub, lazily smoking a joint when she heard two of her boys crash through the door loudly, but she was too high to care that they broke something _again_. She could hear them panting and moaning and devouring each other as they ripped off clothes, bumping into furniture, breaking more stuff as they tried to find a nice place to fuck. Or maybe she was just imagining it. She was horny, but too fucking lazy and high to move any time soon. Maybe, if she was lucky, they would decide to fuck in the bathtub.

…Fuck that.

She'd help herself.

7.

Naruto engulfed his cock, sucking on it as if were a fucking popsicle. For whatever reason Kakashi had pulled up his eyepatch, revealing his always-active sharingan. Fuck. It reminded Naruto of Sasuke. That fucking bastard-cunt should be sucking _his_ cock right now. But no, the bitch was on a mission somewhere.

Hold the fuck up.

Naruto took Kakashi's cock out of his mouth and sniffed the air. His eyes gained spots of red when he pinpointed the location of the tantalizing scent. "Sasuke…"

8.

Each of them had favorites. Naruto's favorite was Sasuke, Sasuke's favorite was Kakashi, Kakashi's favorite was Sakura, and, surprisingly, Sakura's favorite was Naruto.

Sasuke was Naruto's favorite for several reasons. The biggest and strangest was that he despised the bitch as much as he loved him. Sasuke drove him fucking insane in all the good and bad ways.

Kakashi was Sasuke's favorite because Sasuke was a slut and Kakashi had the biggest cock and most experience. Sasuke was also a slut when it came to power and for whatever fucked up reason Sasuke still consider Kakashi to be stronger than Naruto. Bitch.

Sakura was Kakashi's favorite because Kakashi preferred pussy over dick. He also seemed to be rather partial to tits. So when Sexy-No-Jutsu was introduced into their sex life Kakashi pretty much experienced a piece of heaven.

Naruto was Sakura's favorite because, 1, Sasuke's absence and treachery had put a crater in her love for him and, 2, during the bitch's absence Naruto became something of her hero.

Of course, since they were all a bit fucked up their favorites tended to switch every now and then.

Naruto would have Sasuke all to himself if he was angry at Kakashi and Sakura would get the fucking of a lifetime if she managed to piss Sasuke off the right way. Kakashi would bang Sasuke through the planet's crust after a mission and Naruto was always the targeted victim for the pervert's more kinky fetishes. Sakura could wind Sasuke up like no other if she was in one of her more feisty moods and Kakashi wouldn't know what hit him when the girl was particularly horny. Naruto would seek out Sakura if he felt gentle and wanted someone to spoil, someone he could really work his magic on without getting backtalk or a fist in his face. Naruto knew where to find Kakashi if he was feeling kinky and submissive, a little more masochistic than usual.

But lately one of them always seemed to be missing. Gone on a mission or recovering from injuries. It didn't matter in what mood any of them were, as soon as one of them was gone it affected the balance that kept them all sane and going.

Now was one of those moments were they all felt fucking incomplete because _someone_'s been _gone_ for too _fucking long_.

Kakashi just got back from an assassination mission and, boy, was he in the mood for some Sasuke. Problem was, the bitch wasn't there. So Naruto went over to welcome him back because he'd have to be dead or dying before he'd leave Sakura at the hands of the violent beast Kakashi turned into after mission these days.

Sakura had been in the mood for Kakashi for _days_, sucking Naruto dry as they waited, but she couldn't have him until he calmed down. As for Naruto, he was in the mood to hate, in the mood to put his leash back on his bitch. If the mission took any longer Naruto was going to fucking crack.

And it wasn't going to be pretty.

9.

Kakashi loved it when Sakura put on a show for him. But the minute she saw his dick she jumped on it.

"Missed me, have you?"

"Shut up and go."

Kakashi growled, but obeyed. With _pleasure_. To him, Sakura looked best when she ached for him. And, fucking hell, was she _aching_ for him. The girl looked like she was going to ride him for days. He wasn't going to complain. Fuck no.

His hand went for a breast while the other grabbed a handful of asscheek. Sakura moaned and mewled as he set out to re-explore her body. It was a challenge for him. He wanted nothing more than to slam her down on the matress and fuck her until she passed out, but he couldn't. He wouldn't.

Sakura was their princess. She was their dirty damsel. Even Sasuke, who was the only one she'd allow to be rough with her, would get jumped by Naruto and Kakashi if he went too far. Especially since he had hurt her enough.

Kakashi growled again. No one could make his blood boil more than that boy-whore. But, on the other hand, no one could make him feel more _human_ than Sakura…

10.

Naruto tackled the bitch as soon as he heard him coming. And, of course, as tired as he was from the mission, he still fought back. Sasuke was in dire need of some weed and rest, but Naruto was only going to give it to him after a hefty round of fucking. The bitch was dirty, covered in mud, sweat and fuck knows what else, but Naruto didn't care. He could still _smell_ him, that scent that caused him to lose control of everything that made him human.

He fucked him hard in their front yard. The only thing shielding them from the people passing by was a row of thick trees bearing fruit.

Naruto smirked, sending Sasuke into another bitchy fit. He knew something the bitch didn't. Once Naruto had his fill and Sasuke went inside… well, Kakashi would be waiting for him.

Sasuke was going to fucking kill them all once he could walk again.

11.

Sakura held the joint in front of Sasuke's face, smiling gently as he took a long drag. Kakashi was laying at the end of the bed, a sated look on his face. Naruto hadn't even made it to the bed. He was laying k.o. in front of the door, his snoring so loud and fucking annoying that both Sakura and Sasuke cringed everytime he breathed in.

Whenever Sakura cuddled up against Sasuke she was reminded of the fact that he was her first heartbreak. She'd feel a stab in her chest as she remembered the hurt. It made her want to roll off the bed and curl up into Naruto's arms, as tired as she was. No one made her feel more safe and loved than Naruto. No one. But he wasn't always hers. Usually he was chasing after Sasuke and that hurt too sometimes because in those moments she felt alone and didn't know who to blame or hate for it.

But then there were times like this. Times were, as if he could feel her pain, Sasuke would turn around to face her and kiss her cheek. His arm would wrap around her body. He wouldn't grab her ass like Kakashi or feel her up like Naruto did sometimes. He would just hold her, his body pressed against hers like a shield.

Sakura knew that during these moments Sasuke had no defenses. And for whatever reason he willingly guided her towards him in his most vulnerable moment.

And that small gesture would heal a wound that even her blond hero couldn't fix…

12.

Sakura was the only one Sasuke couldn't hate. Sure, he disliked her sometimes. Especially when she was deliberately irritating him and testing his boundaries until he snapped and fucked her so hard that both Naruto and Kakashi came after him like angry demons. But he could never hate her. Especially not after the love and forgiveness she'd shown him despite all the tears she had shed because of him.

Naruto may have become her number one in his absence, but he was still the one that could make or break her with a single word or touch. He still had her wrapped around his finger. Sometimes she'd coil up and attempt to strangle that finger and sometimes Sasuke would let her. He didn't know why.

She was the only one who could get away with it.

Maybe it was because she had become his princess too over time. He'd never admit it. Fuck no. Never. Sakura would never know that she was the only one he trusted with all his flaws and weaknesses.

Because he knew she would take care of him no matter what.

13.

Naruto was the only one Sasuke couldn't describe. He just couldn't. He hated the son of a bitch, sometimes more than he loved him. Sometimes it was like he didn't love him at all. He realized that Naruto had the same problem with him, but he liked to think that he had an advantage over the idiot.

When he ran, Naruto would chase after him. That was a fact. To this day, he didn't know whether he hated or loved that about him.

He just… fuck that, nevermind… too complicating. As always.

14.

Kakashi had always been the outsider. He had always been the one that was just a bit different. Always tapdancing on the border between welcome and unwelcome. His relationship with his former students were no different.

Sakura adored his cock after a few joints and/or stiff drinks, but it was Naruto whom she felt safe with and Sasuke who pushed all her right buttons.

Naruto knew Kakashi was open to all kinds of experiments in the bedroom, but it was Sasuke who drove him over the edge and Sakura who he'd die for.

Sasuke understood him best and didn't need canabis or alcohol to handle his insatiable appetite for sex, but he didn't trust him like he did Naruto and Sakura.

And, fuck, did that hurt sometimes…

15.

Naruto was the first to wake up at five a'clock in the morning. He stood at the doorway, watching his lovers sleeping on the bed.

Jealousy was common in their fucked up relationship. But Naruto was the most affected by it. He wasn't like Kakashi, who had had a lifetime to learn how to handle it and hide it. His thirst for love and acceptance was limitless and the only ones who could truly quench it were not always capable of doing so.

Sasuke didn't need Naruto's approval as much as Naruto needed his. Sakura was more than willing to give it to him, but sometimes she demanded too much in return. Kakashi would give whatever he had left, but it wasn't always enough.

Jealousy was fucking cruel.

"Is there a reason why you've been standing there looking at us for half an hour?"

"You're awake?"

Kakashi's mismatched eyes caught the moonlight. "Yes."

"I'm jealous." Naruto hissed before tearing his eyes away from the scene and leaving.

"So am I, Naruto." Kakashi whispered, "And I'm not as good with it as you think I am."

16.

Sakura loved her boys. She loved each of them more than words could say. But, fucking hell, she'd kill them if they broke one more fucking thing.

"What the fuck happened?"

"I was trying to make us all breakfast, but apparently an unsteady table can only carry so much food." Kakashi drawled.

"No shit!" She hollered. "Argh, and you're supposed to be the smart, mature one."

"I can't always be." Kakashi whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, princess. I'll go see if the bakery's open."

Sakura frowned, wondering if she should follow him. But if she did and Sasuke would wake up to the mess in the kitchen he would throw a fucking fit. Again. Asshole. She sighed and began to clean up.

She loved all her boys. All three of them. Because no matter how strong and experienced Kakashi may seem, he was still but a boy when it came to love.

17.

Each of them were critically aware of the fact that love wasn't always sunshine and daisies. In fact, their love didn't even seem to be possible without an unhealthy dose of hatred, weed, alcohol and violence.

Sometimes it seemed like a shame, as if they were wasting their lives away trying to do the impossible. Other times it seemed as if they were too far gone to care, as if it wasn't even about the love anymore, but about the sex and the pleasure.

There were just so many moments they weren't prepared for and there were only more to come. With every passing day, something inside one of them would crack until they shattered and who knew what would happen then.

They knew they were fucked up. Most obvious thing about them. But, fuck it, you know. Love is fucked up as it is. So far, so good, right? They managed to build something of a home together despite all that fucked-up-ness.

A nice, little place on the edge of Konoha where they could be as _crazy_ as they wanted. Because they were all more than a little crazy.


End file.
